


Never Leave

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/F, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has changed a lot since the war and not for the better. Cho doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave

“Where are you going?”

Cho froze in the doorway. She turned slowly to face Ginny. There was a dark light in Ginny’s eyes, a contradiction Cho had become accustomed to. And one she had learnt to dread.

“We need some milk,” she said as evenly as she could.

“It’s three o’clock in the morning. Why do you want milk? And where were you planning on getting it?” Ginny’s voice was stiff and cold.

“I couldn’t sleep and I knew we’d want it for cereal in the morning,” Cho could feel herself beginning to babble, “and so I decided to go to that all night garage. I was going to Apparate once I got outside. I didn’t want to wake you.”

They stood looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Cho tried to keep her mind blank. She tried not to think about the fact that this time she had been planning on leaving and never coming back. She tried desperately to remember a time when she had loved Ginny. A time when she hadn’t feared her girlfriend.

Ginny walked over to her and pulled her into a bruising kiss. Cho felt the tears coming as she kissed back. She wasn’t leaving.


End file.
